Untitled till I come up w one, no da
by nekokaizoku
Summary: My very first fanfic... there will be a lot of anime crossovers, but the main characters are my own creations. Some lime/lemon, but not too much. The anime characters in this fic will more than likely be ooc... Enjoy reading and please review... Thanks!
1. It begins

Angel's & Andrea's Fanfic ^.^  
  
Part 1 (Setting: Ayumi's house, 8:05am.) Mika waits at the foot of the stairs in her friend Ayumi's home. They walk to school every morning together. But today, Ayumi seems to be running late, much to the dismay of her friend Mika.  
  
Mika: o Ayumi-chan..! Hurry up, or we're gonna be late to school! -_-;  
  
She taps her foot impatiently as she waits for her dim-witted friend to come downstairs.  
  
Mika: ToT ...Are you done foolin' around yet? .  
  
Ayumi: ^o^ Hai, hai, I'm comin'! clatter ensues ..... Ano, why don't you go on with out me, ne? I'll catch up with you! ^.^;  
  
Mika: ::looks at her watch and shrugs:: All right then, I'll see you there. Mattane!  
  
Ayumi: Arigatou, Mika-chan!  
  
::Mika exits the house::  
  
Setting: Halliwell High School, 8:23am. The day is in full swing with the morning classes starting in a few minutes.  
  
Mika walks hastily with her books clutched to her chest as she makes her way through the annoying crowd of teenagers.  
  
Mika: ~.~ Dammit, move outta my way! I refuse to be late to algebra class again. A disdainful group of girls steps right in her path, making sour faces at her.  
  
Mika: Will you please move? ~.~  
  
Tall blonde girl: ::scoffs:: Uh, excuse me, like, watch where you're going!  
  
Mika: ~.~; Look, slut, I don't have time for this, now let me through.  
  
The other girls gasp as their 'leader' clenches her fists and stares down at Mika.  
  
Girl 1: Teresa, are you just going to take that from a skank like her? We should kick her ass!  
  
Teresa: Oh no, Mary, I'll take care of it. ::looks straight at Mika, who is only inches shorter:: Who are you calling a slut, you little bitch! ::steps closer::  
  
Mika: ::slaps herself on the forehead:: Damn, I just had to open my mouth.....T.T... I'm not a bitch... I'm a sarcastic bitch, and if I were you I would back off.  
  
Teresa: ::mockingly:: Or what? You'll cast a spell on me? Witch!  
  
People around them turn their heads and watch the confrontation. Mika feels tense with all of the pairs of eyes boring holes into her.  
  
Down the hallway to the left from the confrontation between Mika & Teresa, Ayumi rushes down the hall with a panicked look on her face. Apparently, she had arrived almost 10 minutes after Mika had and was having some difficulty with her locker.  
  
Ayumi: Iiiieeee...!!!! I'm gonna be so late! I'll be sent to detention for sure this time! I'm sure glad that cute guy helped me out back there. Hopefully I'll see him again. ^.^  
  
She slides and turns the corner and stops as something interesting catches her eye.  
  
Ayumi: Eh? What's goin' on over there.... ::She runs up and gets a closer look:: Ah! Mika-chan! Who's the other chick? ::shrugs:: Oh well, something tells me I should jump in.... Not sure what, but oh well....  
  
Meanwhile, Mika is slowly running out of patience for this girl....  
  
Mika: Look will you just chill? I'm trying to get to class.  
  
Teresa: Don't worry, you have about two minutes, but before then, I'll make you regret calling me a slut.  
  
Mika: ::frowns and concentrates her rising energy::  
  
Ayumi: ::runs and does a flip over the crowd of people::  
  
Ayumi: Hiiii-yah! ::She collides with the blonde girl and then looks up at Mika:: Hey, Mika, what's goin' on? ^.^  
  
Mika: O.O Ayumi! ...What are you doing here? ::She glances down at the other girl::  
  
Ayumi: Eh? ::Looks down at the angry girl and stands herself up:: Oh, gomen nasai, I guess I misjudged the landing. ^.^;  
  
Teresa: Onore....! ::stumbles up and attempts to tackle Ayumi::  
  
Ayumi stands there for a while and steps to the side as the girl runs right past her and almost loses her balance running down the hallway. The surrounding crowd conveniently parts out of the way. She turns around and runs up to her again, trying to punch at her. Ayumi easily dodges all of her attempts.  
  
Ayumi: Ooi, nanda yo da? I said I was sorry. ::continues dodging aimless hits:: Ima yamero! We're gonna be late to class.  
  
Mika: ::Laughs:: Heh, underneath all that stupidity its hard to believe that she somehow managed to master martial arts. I bet that girl feels pretty stupid right now since she doesn't realize that Ayumi is not even breaking a sweat.  
  
Finally, the girl grows weary from trying to hit her. The crowd around them whispers amongst themselves about why Ayumi never hit her back. Ayumi just shrugs and straightens her backpack.  
  
Ayumi: Sa, boku ga iku. We have like a few seconds.  
  
She walks through the diminishing crowd and Mika follows up beside her.  
  
Mika: We'd better hurry... I'll see ya at lunch, Ayumi-chan. ::Bolts into her classroom, which was thankfully two doors up from Ayumi's classroom::  
  
Ayumi: ^.^ Hai, mattane.  
  
Setting: School courtyard, 12:04pm, Lunchtime. Mika and Ayumi set their lunches at a table next to their favorite tree.  
  
Mika: So why were you running late, Ayumi-chan?  
  
Ayumi: Ano... locker troubles. This really hot guy helped me. ::Claps her hands in front of herself:: Ittadakimasu! ::commences to eating her rice and vegetables::  
  
Mika: ::rolls her eyes:: Baka... I should've known it wasn't just locker trouble you ninfo.  
  
Ayumi looks up with food in her mouth. She grins stupidly and continues eating. Mika shrugs and begins wolfing down her meal of orange chicken and soba. Ayumi finishes off her lunch and stands up. She walks onto the grass and stretches herself out.  
  
Ayumi: Ah! Oishi no da! I feel more energized now. ::She begins to do some stretches and then jumps onto the table where Mika is still working on her lunch.::  
  
Ayumi: Say Mika-chan, what was that fiasco with that blonde chick? And why was she coming after me?  
  
Mika: Eh, she got mad because I called her a slut because she wouldn't move her white-trash ass outta my way. And I think she tried to attack you because you came outta nowhere and landed on her.  
  
Ayumi: Hm, well I did apologize to her and she kept on trying to attack me. ::puts her arms behind her head:: I don't know, but she was going about it wrong. Her punches were totally off.  
  
Mika: Well, she's not in martial arts like you. She just thinks she's so tough because she's tall and pretty and popular. ::Scoffs:: Che! Anyway, I don't care about that anymore, so let's just forget it.  
  
Ayumi: Hai ha--oro...? OoO  
  
Ayumi stopped abruptly as her eyes followed a longhaired upperclassman wearing a wife-beater and leather pants.  
  
Ayumi: O.O Whoa baby!! Sochira bishounen no da! ::She runs like a kitten towards her target::  
  
Mika: ::Rolls her eyes as she watches her friend make a fool of herself:: Mou... here we go again. ::She sighs:: ~.~;  
  
Ayumi runs closer to him, but loses her footing as she trips over a rock and lands right behind him with a thud facedown.  
  
Ayumi: Wa-ah! . .....Itai...!  
  
He turns around and looks down at the disheveled girl.  
  
Bishounen: Oi, daijobu ka? ::He proceeds to help her up off the ground::  
  
Ayumi: ::looks up and shakes off the dizziness:: *gasp* ::she stands up as if the impact had no effect on her:: O.O ::Her eyes scan his entire body, making her heart beat even more::  
  
Bishi: Um, ano-- whoa! ::He subconsciously holds out his arms as Ayumi suddenly leaps onto him and holds onto his neck. Ayumi: Wai! I'm dreaming! You must be the one I'm looking for! The man of my dreams... The man who will free me of my virginity!  
  
Bishi: N-nani? Nanda omae wa? ::He looks even more confused::  
  
Ayumi: Ayumi Hayashibara desu... Ano, you can do as you please with me. I'm yours forever.  
  
Bishi: Did you bump your head or something? You probably got the wrong guy.  
  
Ayumi looks at him, his green eyes studying her gaze.  
  
Ayumi: Well, my head does feel kinda funny. ::she clings tighter:: Which is why you mustn't put me down! ::She smiles and lowers her voice:: But I know what you can do to make me feel better.... How about we go and make swee-- ITAI! .;  
  
Mika smirks and wrenches Ayumi from the poor guy's arms.  
  
Mika: Gomen nasai ne. She just gets a little outta hand around certain guys, y'know.  
  
Ayumi: *scowls* Ooi, Mika! Why'd ya hafta hit me? I might've gone somewhere with this one.  
  
Mika: Shikarishite! You don't even know the guy and you just go and jump into his arms. Sorry, but doesn't work that way, I thought you'd figure that out by now.  
  
Ayumi: ::Rubs at her head and turns to the guy:: Gomen nasai, I guess I did go a little far with that. I can understand if you hate me or think I'm a weirdo or something. ::She looks down, feeling a little foolish.::  
  
Bishi: Hehe, well you did kinda surprise me there. Girls don't usually jump on me like that. But I'm glad to see you're not hurt. ^_^  
  
Ayumi looks up again and smiles, realizing that this guy was not a jerk or a coward like most of the other guys she had ogled. She straightens herself.  
  
Ayumi: Hey, I'm fine now... arigatou. Kimi no namae wa?  
  
Bishi: Ryu Shigurashi desu. I already know you're name now.  
  
Ayumi: Hai, sou da ne. ^.^  
  
Ryu: Hey, aren't you that girl who jumped on Teresa this morning? Ayumi chuckled and blushed as she put her hand behind her head out of nervousness. Ayumi: ^.^; Uh, hehe, I guess that was me. I didn't do it on purpose. I hope she's all right.  
  
Ryu: Yeah, but you gotta admit it was pretty damn funny.  
  
Mika laughs agreeably.  
  
Mika: Yeah, you should've seen the dumb look on her face, it was priceless.  
  
Ryu: Sou, that's what I heard. *laughs* Yeah, I know that girl pretty well. She used to have a crush on me, but I never really paid any attention to her. She's nothing but trouble with a cute face.  
  
Ayumi frowns for a second and then smiles sweetly at Ryu.  
  
Ayumi: Well, I don't blame her. Who wouldn't have a crush on you? ::she blushes a little as his eyes catch her in his dreamy gaze::  
  
Mika sighs.  
  
Mika: Okay, since you've gone back to your usual self, we can get outta this guy's way. Nice to meet you, Ryu-sempai but we gotta go now.  
  
Ayumi: Ja matta ne, Ryu-kun! ::Mika drags her back towards their table::  
  
He waves back and turns around to meet his friends, who have actually witnessed the whole thing and would give him hell for a while.  
  
Setting: The road heading to Mika's and Ayumi's neighborhood, 3:46pm. School has just ended. Mika and Ayumi are on their way home.  
  
Ayumi: Ano, I think Emi-chan should be getting out of school pretty soon.  
  
Mika: Emi wa dare? I don't believe I've met her.  
  
Ayumi: Emi-chan and me have been friends for like four years now... She's about twelve now, but despite our age difference, we somehow became friends. I just never had the chance to introduce you two since she was usually gone. But she told me that she'd be attending school in this district for a good while, so that means we can all hang out.  
  
Mika: Che! Yeah, like I need to deal with another annoying little kid like my sister. Ayumi: Iie, she is nothing like your sister. In fact, you might say that she has some things in common with you.  
  
Mika: Sou ka? ::she seems a little less unenthusiastic:: We'll see about that.  
  
They walk on for a while, each emerged in their own thoughts. Suddenly, they both come to a halt.  
  
Mika: Ne, Ayumi-chan did you hear that? ::She looks toward the large patch of woods right next to herself::  
  
Ayumi: You heard it too? I wonder what that was... ::She turns and faces the woods, readying her stance::  
  
They await any sudden movement. They didn't wait long as a rustling bush broke the tense moment making them both jump.  
  
Ayumi: Mika-chan, nani o kore?! ::she points at the tendril of smoke coming out of the bush::  
  
Mika: I... How the hell should I know? Why don't you go and find out? Omae ga tsuyoi desu, you can beat it up.  
  
Ayumi: Nani? How do we know if that's not some giant monster that can eat us in one gulp? ::she questions with a hint of fear in her words:: *sigh* Sa, I might as well have a look. Wait, I have an idea. Smoke it out with some sort of spell of yours. Then I'll attack it if I need to. Mika: ::nods:: 'Yosh, sounds like a plan. ::She closes her eyes and comes up with a small spell she knows. She holds out her hands, palms facing the bush, as she concentrates all of her energy into them::  
  
Ayumi watches tensely as she waits for any moment to make her move. One quick blow would do, she estimates. Mika's hands emit a bright red glow and as she opens her eyes she fires a spark of energy into the bush, incinerating it into dust. Ayumi watches as the frame of what was a bush collapsed into a heap of black ash.  
  
Ayumi: Hm, I guess there was nothing there after all, no da. ::She shrugs:: .*gasp* What is that glowy thing in there? ::She steps closer and touches it:: It feels like metal. ::She picks it up, finding it to be a single golden ring:: Eh? This is what scared the crap out of us?  
  
Mika: It's just a golden ring. ::She frowns:: I don't know, but I sense a strange aura emitting from it. Michi no chikara da. But how did it get here?  
  
Ayumi: You think somebody lost it? ::She examines it between her forefinger and thumb::  
  
Mika: Or perhaps left it on purpose? ::she looks at Ayumi:: I have a strange feeling that this little ring is going to change our lives forever.  
  
Ayumi: Nani? O.o; Why do you say that, Mika-chan?  
  
Mika: ::blinks and shakes her head:: I-I don't really know what made me say that just now. It just felt like the right thing to say.  
  
Ayumi: Well, what are we supposed to do with it? ::She continues to roll it around between her fingers::  
  
Mika: Wakaranai desu. I guess we could keep it and find out what it is by going to Kawasaki-san's place.  
  
Ayumi: You mean that shop with all that magic stuff and whatnot?  
  
Mika: Hai, the very place where I prefer to do my shopping. ::She nods proudly:: I am from a witch lineage after all. ^_^  
  
Setting: Emi's house, 4:00pm. They finally arrive at their first destination.  
  
Emi stands at her front door, with her pack still slung on her shoulder. Ayumi runs ahead onto her yard.  
  
Ayumi: ^o^ Emi-chan! ::she comes to a halt on the pavement of the driveway::  
  
Emi: Hey, Ayumi-chan. What are you up to? ^_^  
  
Ayumi: Eh nothin' much. Mika and me found something really cool. Wanna come with us to that creepy magic shop to see what it is?  
  
Emi stares at her for a moment as Mika strolls up to them.  
  
Emi: Well, sure I guess. What did you guys find?  
  
Mika: It's a little golden ring.  
  
Emi looks at her, finally realizing who she is.  
  
Emi: Ah, you must be Mika. I'm Emi.  
  
Mika: I know who you are, Ayumi told me about you. Anyway, if you're coming with us, then let's head over there now.  
  
Emi: Hai, just let me leave my stuff and notify kaa-san. ::She turns to enter her home::  
  
Mika: ::turns to Ayumi:: She seems all right for a twelve-year-old. But I sure hope she doesn't spoil any of my fun.  
  
Ayumi: ^.^ Don't worry, she won't. She is actually pretty mature for her age, so you can act like yourself around her.  
  
Mika: ::nods:: Hn. ::She walks onto the sidewalk::  
  
Emi: Okay, I'm back. ::She closes the door behind her:: Kaa-san doesn't want me home that late, ii desu ka?  
  
Mika: ::sarcastically:: What if we decided to kidnap you and keep you till the crack of dawn? Will that work for her?  
  
Ayumi: ^.^; Oh come on, Mika-chan. We won't be out that late. ::sighs at her friend's remark:: ^.^ Yes, its okay, Emi-chan. We'll have you home at a decent time, no da. Yakusoku ne.  
  
Emi: Hai, arigatou. ::Nods in appreciation, ignoring Mika's sarcastic remark::  
  
Setting: Kawasaki-san's Shop, 4:25pm. The three girls arrive at their second destination.  
  
Mika walks in first and the others follow cautiously into the dimly lit room.  
  
Mika: ^o^ Kawasaki-san, are you here?  
  
They wait for a response.  
  
Ayumi: Maybe she stepped out? ::She looks at some scented candles::  
  
Mika: Iie, this is her shop. Why the hell would she just leave?  
  
They walk further in, wandering through the aisles of books, potions and other witchcraft things. Emi wanders towards the back and comes up to what seems to be an entrance to another part of the store perhaps. She reaches out and touches the fine silk curtains and gasps as a pale hand grabs her wrist firmly.  
  
Woman: Anata wa dare? ::Her demeanor becomes calmer as Ayumi and Mika run up at the sound of voices:: This is a restricted area, young lady.  
  
Emi backs away from her.  
  
Emi: Gomen nasai, I didn't know. ::she bows politely::  
  
Mika: ::sighs:: Kawasaki-san. Please forgive her insolence. We came here to ask you about something. Kawasaki: Would it happen to be that little ring that your friend carries? ::She motions her hand towards Ayumi who has it in her pocket::  
  
Mika: ::stares at the woman for a moment:: Hai. But may I ask, how do you know about it?  
  
Kawasaki: I can feel its aura. It is not of this world.  
  
Ayumi, Mika and Emi stand in silence as they ponder on her words. Mika presses on with her questions.  
  
Mika: Ano, what is its purpose? Can you tell us that?  
  
Ayumi: We found it in a bush after Mika fried it to a crisp.  
  
Kawasaki: ::Looks at the girls:: Hand me the ring, child.  
  
Ayumi reaches into her pocket and pulls out the ring. She hands it to her slowly. Kawasaki-san examines it closely, her face becoming tenser as she studies it. The three girls stand there, awaiting whatever answer they are looking for. Kawasaki-san says nothing and enters the room behind the curtain. Mika, Ayumi and Emi look at each other, wondering if they should follow or not. 


	2. Intermission

~* Ossu! Boku Ayumi no da (I'm Ayumi). Anyway, I thought this would be a good time for a break to explain some things about this fanfic. *~  
  
This fanfic that will be written by my friend Andrea and myself will be something that I've wanted to write about.... It's just basically her, myself and my best friend Emily (and Andrea's lil sister) placed in a world where anything can, and will happen. We are going to go about that by making the characters encounter many anime characters through time travel.... As of now, who knows what the plot is... I guess it will end up writing itself ^.^; Anyway, the 3 central characters will represent the 3 of us (Andrea, Emily and me) but in an exaggerated way. Amanda becomes the "guide". And I will take the liberty of writing out bios for each of our characters... I will also make a list of what anime is going to be part of this.... I don't want to set a limit, it will only depend on how well I can expand each story in itself without overdoing it..... But who knows??? ^.^; Knowing the way Andrea and me think, who can really tell? As far as content goes, it will be pretty varied, depending on the situations. Ayumi and Mika usually speak a mixture of Japanese and English... Emi and Aiko mainly speak English.... There will be other characters vital to the storyline and they will be introduced in the fic, so there will be no need to write out bios for anyone else.... There will also be some lime and lemon content, and of course random violence and comedy..... In other words, not for little kids or those of you who get offended by such vulgarities.... Ok, well it won't be that bad, so I hope this delivers some good anime entertainment and whatnot.....  
  
Anywho, here's a list of anime I compiled that I have in mind: Inu Yasha Dragon Ball Z Gundam Wing Rurouni Kenshin Fushigi Yuugi Bakuretsu Hunters Saber Marionette J Tekkaman Blade Cowboy Bebop Martian Successor Nadesico Yu Yu Hakusho Jubei-chan The Ninja Girl: Secret Of The Lovely Eyepatch X-Men: Evolution (not anime, but still good and full of bishounen ^.~) Final Fantasy VII (it's a video game, but still worth including) And featuring cameo appearances by the cast of Phoenix: Chikara No Dragon (My first finished anime-influenced story!) and for the FIRST TIME EVER, the cast of Synthetic Hearts my own creation in the works will debut in this fic! .......ok, that's what I've come up with somehow.... I don't know how each will make a cameo appearance or when, but I'll figure that out when that happens ^.^  
Character Bios: Ayumi Hayashibara Age: 16 Height: 5'5 Skills/Powers: Martial arts, flight capabilities Weaknesses: No magic skills, weak against sorcerers and other magic users ~ Ayumi is one boy-crazy nymphomaniac ^.^; Probably stemming from the fact that she can't get any.... er,um... I mean, hasn't found that 'special someone'..... She's also a little crazy in the head and has ADHD, so she has a pretty short attention span.... That is not to say that she lacks any sense of intelligent thought.... In fact, she somehow managed to master different martial arts skills... How she managed this, no one really knows......... When the three characters begin to time travel, she gains the ability to fly at will.... Ayumi is loyal and selfless with those she cares about, but when any hot guy happens to stroll by, then off she goes......  
  
Mika Arisugawa Age: 15 Height: 5'8 Skills/Powers: Magic, telekinesis Weaknesses: No combat skills, weak against martial artists and other fighters ~ Mika is almost the exact opposite of her friend Ayumi. It's hard to believe that Mika is actually younger than Ayumi. She is much more mature and more intelligent than her too. Actually, the only thing the two girls have in common is their big appetites... (a la Slayers ^.^;) Mika has a sarcastic attitude, often referring to herself as a "sarcastic bitch". Mika is into witchcraft and practices Wicca, mainly because she believes she is from a witch lineage. She also has telekinetic abilities that have been apparent since birth. Her magic becomes extraordinarily powerful as they travel through time... She's also good at making the shape-shifter fairy, Aiko's life a living hell by constantly ridiculing and taunting her (more on her later...) Although blunt and sarcastic with a devil-may-care attitude, Mika cares about her friends and stands up for what she believes in..... But she'll go out of her way just to torment Aiko. ^.^;........  
  
Emi Ryuzaki Age: 12 Height: 5'6 Skills/Powers: Master swordswoman... can use almost any weapon, teleport Weaknesses: Like Kenshin, she can't really fight that well without a weapon ~ Emi and Ayumi have formed an unlikely friendship 4 years ago.... But they are now best friends, despite the age difference.... Emi is pretty mature for her age... She's popular in school and rather hates it.... Like Mika, she has a blunt, sarcastic attitude, but she doesn't call herself a bitch.... Which in fact, she is not.... She can be a really loyal friend or your worst enemy.... Even though she'll joke around a lot and say some harsh things to people, she's always there for her friends.... Ayumi is used to her sarcasm, so it doesn't bother her when Emi makes fun of her idiocy.... She doesn't have a huge appetite like Mika and Ayumi.... She claims to be dieting.... Even though she'll sometimes let loose and join her friends in the feeding frenzy.... Emi and Mika don't know each other very well yet, since Ayumi just introduced them (*gasp* major spoiler!... nah, not really)........ They seem to be getting along pretty well, even though things do heat up between them, to where not even Ayumi can break it up.......... Emi is training in various types of weapon-based combat.... She is excellent at kendo, and is very well capable of handling a real sword, though she hasn't had the chance......... yet.... She can use almost any kind of weapon, even nunchaku and bows....  
  
Aiko Age: ...looks 13 ^.^; Height: 1'3 Skills/Powers: Shapeshifting, high pain tolerance (VERY useful) Weaknesses: Energy-based magic... she uses element-based. ~ Aiko is a fairy .....(if I tell you more about her, it'll ruin the story).... Anyway, she's a rather annoying little fairy... At first, Mika gets fed up with her, and Ayumi and Emi tolerate her.... Later on... Well, y'know.... However, she does come in handy as they time travel. She's more useful as a guide rather than a formidable fighter, however she can hold her own... She's a few thousand years old, but maintains the body of a 13- year-old.... (Reason behind that, to be revealed later) So she has extensive knowledge.... She can shapeshift into literally anything.... Which the travelers take advantage of ^.~;.... Hm.... anything else I say about her will only spoil things, so I'll end here.......  
  
KEY: Note: this fanfic will be written as if it were a play or script.... I figured that would be more interesting....  
  
Italics - Intro summary for setting; also used to denote thought throughout the fic. ::text:: - used when a character does something like a facial expression, emotion or action within the time they are speaking. *text* - used when a sound is made other than a character, like the sound of a clang or a boom. text - describes a sound (when I don't know how to write it out ^.^;) {these expressions will be used for the main characters only at certain times ^.^} ^-^ /^_^ - smile O.O - taken by surprise, shocked OoO; - the "oro" face (a la Kenshin) ^.~ - wink, or reassurance ^.^; - nervous, unsure ; - w/ expression means sweat drop ~.~ - look of disdain, annoyed . - irritated or in pain _ - pissed off O.o - confused -_- - bored ;_; - sad T.T - sarcastic look o/^o^ - yelling  
  
ToT - sigh  
  
^-^ v - peace sign ^.^ - cute smile {Ayumi does this a lot}  
  
~* Ok, I think that should do it, no da.Part 2 will be posted as soon as I can think of it.Mika: Ayumi is suffering from MAJOR writer's block at the moment, so please be patient. Ayumi: Hey, I'm working on it! ^.^ ....K well, thank you for reading/reviewing, Ja for now! *~ 


End file.
